The Begining
by Suboi Airi
Summary: au warning, female cloud at first. sephxcloud.how much effort will a child put to reconcile her parents?how long will a person wait to return to be with the perfect one?how do you get back he perfect family once its lost?this is the begining of everything
1. Chapter 1

SuboiAiri here! My one-shot that I thought of in just one day! Plot bunny bit me but I just took notes so I'm finally acting on it! Hope you like it! Please review! Oh and be sure to check my other story, Unforward. My beta is helping me check for stuff in the new chapter I typed. Won't be long now everybody!

Warning! Female cloud! How this happens is that, you know the saying that there is many worlds like ours but the only difference is that some thins change like gender and personality or being somewhere lese or making different decisions? In this one, the differences is the time and Cloud's gender.

(SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT)

Cloud, Sephiroth, Jenova. A twist in fate. An unfinished destiny. A dance through time.

How did these three beings get tangled in this web of sorrow and tragedy? Before I can tell you the start, I must first say the beginning.

This is the reason and answer to why

I pray you dear readers keep your mind empty and dry

Deceit lies in many places

Just one being may have many faces

For who truly knows meaning of evil?

One who comes by, mistaken for devil,

May have intentions so innocent inside

Yet others may take it in misguided stride

Here is the story

Here is the start

Here the beginning

And here they will part

Cloud Strife. Pretty, rich and happy. She was the wealthiest person in Nibelheim. Always with a smile and helpful words of comfort. The villagers loved her. Why wouldn't they? She was everything a woman should be. Sweet, kind and generous. She had the character of life. Strong, steady, and smart. She was very well rounded. Body, mind and soul.

Light and life of Nibelheim. That was what she was. She was also a fearsome warrior. One great defender of her home.

Sephiroth. Strong, fearless and invincible. He was the captain of the Knights, the most strongest and best knights of that time. Good humored and always ready to give advice or correct mistakes. The Knights loved him. Why wouldn't they? He was everything a man should be. Powerful, merciful and in control. He had the character of contentment intelligent, decisive and righteous. He was very well rounded. Body, soul and mind.

Hope and inspiration to the Knights. That was what he was. He also was a genius tactician. One great leader of warriors.

If you wonder around the Knight barracks , you will find many interesting things. One, is that you can find knights of all shapes and sizes. Color and nationality was apparently not discriminated against. Two, is there were not only human knights but also monster knights. Three, is that in there, there was no particular hierarchy to follow. It was just captain and knights. Weather it be warrior knights or archery knights or spell caster knights or even monster knights. Everything and everyone was equal. Except of course, the higher captain.

If you talked around them, you will find out many things. One is that the respect for the captain was rear to abnormal and that he was always the first and the last in any battle and cared for the welfare of each and every one of his knights. Two, is that he ensures he knows each of his men on at least a name to name basis and grieves for each lost like a guardian would. Three, is that he was the last person they would expect to fall in love. He had never shared any interest in anybody. Girl or boy, man or woman, male or female. It didn't matter what gender he would've chosen. There were many people in his warband who were bisexual or even gender benders. The seemingly large amount of women inside was quite small compared to those who were actually the other gender but did not show it. They probably thought that Masumune was more arousing to him than actual people.

But they were wrong. He never looked at anybody because he already had somebody. And he was faithful. As faithful as faithful could be. And that was good. Because so was she.

She thinks of him everyday. She remembers all the time they had spent together. She never forgot the promise.

Cloud remembers the first time they had met. She remembers how magical it was. She remembers how it all seemed so fated. She remembered her first dance with her destiny. It was at the very place she was now. Her most cherished and beloved place since young. It was in the Nibel caves. Right beside the mako pool. Its beauty still remains unaltered even after all this years. She sighs at the memory as her mind replays the scene in front of her eyes.

She sees herself, slightly injured, having a temper she remembers fondly of. At that time, the Knights were staying in her village. It was small back then, consisting of only around twenty people. Still, it was already renowned.

When she saw the newest knight head into the dangerous mountains, she quickly followed. Soon, as suspected, he was attacked and surrounded by monsters that were obviously stronger than him. She rushed forward to save him. A strong spell caster and a learned warrior, Cloud dispatched them quickly and easily. Turning to help the knight, she was surprised, shocked and angry when he started to insult, discriminate and belittle her. It seemed that he could not bear to burden the shame and humiliation of being saved by a country brat, and by a girl at that.

Although grudgingly, she understood that a mans pride was a very delicate thing and agreed to surrender this case by saying that nothing happened and that she never saw him before. They had never met in this place at all. To liken the story, she gave him a 20 minute head start back to the village.

But when she returned, she got the shock of hearing that he did not only break his word, but he had changed the story as well to fit him as the hero. No, she was the helpless one who got saved by big, bold, brave him it seemed. That's why there wasn't a scratch on her but few injuries on him.

A confrontation only backfired as she was too much in shock and anger to properly relay her case and that he was too good with words. Besides, he was a knight and she was what, a thirteen year old girl. That's how the story goes right? The knight saves the helpless damsel in distress not vice versa.

Everybody believed him. Not a shred of doubt was placed for his story. It didn't matter that she was the one whom everyone knew. Nobody believed her. Unable to control the feeling of hate and betrayal, she marched out once again to he ever calming Nibel caves. In her mood, she was not properly concentrating on the few enemies that confronted her and reached with few injuries she wouldn't have gotten in her usual calm state.

She had reached her favorite spot, not caring that she had bled on the way there. Playing with the rocky floor, she heard the sound of a footstep that was right behind her. She didn't know when he arrived or how long he had been there. She had been there, lost in thought, for quite some time. Until now she hoped that was only because she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice him. Upon realizing his presence, he whipped her head around.

Blue clashed with green.

Time stopped.

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. They only got out of their trance like state when they heard a roar from the distant cave entrance. Some monsters had found Clouds blood and had tracked for the injured animal. Soon, they were surrounded. In mutual agreement, they took positions of battle back to back. They charged.

It was wonderful the feel of fighting together with someone who matched her ability. The few times she caught a glimpse of him made her heart skip. He was beautiful. Every move was graceful, every step was slick. It was as though he was dancing a routine dance. Every move sure and practiced until perfection. It was amazing.

They managed to clear the area in no time. The monsters backed off realizing their opponents' strengths. They were left alone.

The moment before had passed. The monsters were chased away and gone. The magic was still there.

He then told her of the reason of his coming. It seemed that he had followed them before and had witnessed the truth of the battle. Once he found out of his knight's disgusting actions, he had released the said knight from his band and made the truth known. Now he was here to apologize on behalf of the Knights.

Still, even after that formal conversation and the apology accepted, they both knew the magic continued so they started to make time to continue to see each other. Hearts grew. They were in love. They just did not know it at that particular point in time.

Before long, the Knights needed to leave. They had stayed for a longer time than estimated and it was time to make their move. On the last day of them staying, the two met once more. It was at the place where that had first met.

Beside the sparkling pool they had shared their first kiss and there the promise was born. Not a word was exchanged, said or uttered, but the promise was still born.

_I will never let anybody else touch these lips of mine. They're only for you._

Then they parted.

She misses him. He misses her. They never forgot.

She was now twenty-one. He was now twenty-four. They both should have been married ages ago. Every other girl in Nibelheim that was her age was already married and has at least one child. And that was considered slow progress.

But she waited.

And now, he was coming back. She wasn't the first one to greet him back. She didn't run to him arm open. She didn't even call his name when he passed her. She just smiled. He smiled back.

They could wait a little longer.

At nightfall they met. It was a t the place where they first met and parted. No words were spoken as blue met green once more. Conversations and small chit chat was exchanged although no word was said. After all, they both knew what mattered most.

._I kept my promise._

He smiled. She smiled.

Outside, the silver moon rose in the distance.

* * *

Their marriage was famous and grand. All the knights attended. All the villagers were there. It lasted days so that everybody from everywhere would be able to make it there and give their hearty congratulations. The mood was festive and joyous. Everything was perfect.

Cloud was gorgeous in the beautiful wedding dress. Sephiroth was handsome, his hair in a long loose twist. The alter they currently stood on was wonderfully decorated. They turned to each other. She smiled. He smiled. Lips met lips.

Outside, little children played and people celebrated as fire works lit the sky.

* * *

Marriage life was not perfect, but it was happy. He still was the captain of the Knights and needed to leave home for long periods of time. Luckily, the knights of his warband understood his wants to stay in Nibelheim and had agreed to set their base there, moving out only when there was a cause to. Soon, they all came to know the place like home.

Cloud was just happy to know that that her husband was alive and well each time he came back from the missions. She wouldn't leave Nibelheim as she was need to protect the place from monsters that lived nearby. She missed him whenever he went away and cherished every moment spent together. Fights did occur but rarely as understanding was strong between them. Everyone said that they were the perfect couple.

Remembering that particular piece of information, she chuckled, earning the attention of her beloved whose hair she was combing in the master bedroom of their house.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you know that the village calls us the perfect couple?" she asked.

"Well we are." He stated.

Laughing, she smacked his head lightly with the comb. He growled lightly at the impact and pounced, pinning her to the bed. Laughing in victory, he proceeded to kiss her gently on the lips. Letting go of a captured hand to cup her face, he gazed at her lovingly. Using her free hand to comb his tresses, Cloud said.

"Promise me something."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Don't cut your hair. It's beautiful this way"

He grinned. "I will if you promise me something."

"And that is?" she asked.

"That you will never change your hair from what it naturally is. Spiky." He answered.

"Then it's a promise." She said.

"Then I promise too" he said.

He smiled. She smiled. They kissed each other softly. That night, the room was filled with sounds of lovers.

Outside, many people slept. The mist was thick. Clouds parted slowly to reveal a full moon.

* * *

It was a girl. A beautiful girl. Cloud held he gently in her arms. Sephiroth stood proud beside her, looking at the newborn fondly.

"what should we call her?" he asked.

"what do you want to call her?" she asked.

The matter was agreed. Papers were signed, the name was official. Their beautiful baby.

Jenova

* * *

She was four. An energetic bouncing four year old. Her parents were proud of her. They told her that she was the connection between them when their love momentarily disappeared. That made her happy.

That meant that she was the connection between mommy and daddy when there was nothing else. That meant that she was important to the family. She decided. She would connect mommy and daddy no matter what.

Jenova smiled.

_No matter what_

* * *

He was captured. Sephiroth, captain of the Knights was captured. Her husband was captured. And she couldn't do anything about it. Why was that? Because she was a girl. only men were allowed to that place. They didn't allow her to go and save him. They didn't even tell her where he was located last! All this just because she was a girl. Cloud had never felt so useless in her life.

Just because she's a girl.

* * *

They touched him. That was al he could think about. They told him that they had his wife and his child. He let himself be tricked. He forgot how strong she was. How capable she was of defending herself and their child.

He surrendered himself. They tried to get him to work for them but he refused. Then… they came in. They touched him.

He held back sob.

They touched him. And he responded.

He sat in the corner of the cell biting his tongue until it drew blood. It was painful. Pain was good. Pain was punishment. He bit harder.

He had responded to another's touches. His lips were not solely hers anymore. His body was no longer loyal to her anymore.

_I will never let anybody else touch these lips of mine_

Cloud, Jenova. He couldn't face them any more. he didn't deserve them. He didn't. not anymore…

_Their only for you_

A single tear rolled down his cheek. He couldn't keep it. He didn't keep it.

_The promise is broken_

* * *

A funeral was held. Grand and famous. A tomb was raised. Dark and somber. A body cremated. The ashes buried.

He was a hero. He was a hero before, and a hero he stayed. A hero till death. He was the only one who possessed the knowledge of the WEAPONs. Where they were, how to wake them and how to control their actions. Rather that telling the enemy, he bit his tongue in half forever sealing the knowledge, saving humanity. He died a great and honorable death.

She didn't believe it. Not one bit.

She knew what had happened to him. Defiled, shamed, and guilty, he chose death. She knew it when it happened, she knew it when his body was returned, and she knew it at his funeral.

She knew it. And it was killing her.

Because she didn't save him

Because she was a girl

She broke down and cried.

* * *

They called her a witch. They called her a monster. Jenova just couldn't under stand it. Why, just because mommy and daddy left and she didn't cry as she a monster? She didn't understand it. Why did they leave in the first place? Was she not connecting them well enough? She needed to think of better ways of connecting them then. But then again, mommy died soon after daddy right? So they're in the same place right? So they're together right? So it's good right? So she did the right thing by dropping the knife down at mummy's throat right? So she connected them right?

Or maybe not. Heaven may be a big place so maybe they're not together yet. This was hard. How was she going to connect them then? This was hard. She had to think of something.

Ah! That's it! she remembered the teacher was saying stuff about other worlds and how… well she forgot but she was sure that all she needed to do was go to one of these planets, find mommy and daddy and connect them and then it'll be the perfect family all over again! It was so simple!

She told the other villagers of the plan. They said that their fate was twisted and that their not meant to be and other stuff that she stopped listening about. They were just jealous, that's all. They all know mommy and daddy are the best couple ever!

Mommy and daddy are meant to be together. That's that. Those who think otherwise are jealous and are bad. Bad people should be punished. That's what everybody said. But she didn't care about them. Not anymore. Jenova was all set and ready to go.

To the next planet! To connect mommy and daddy!

* * *

Failed, failed, failed. It all failed. She didn't go to another planet, she crash landed back into Gaia. Now how was she going to find mommy and daddy and connect them? It was unfair. But Nibelheim seems different to her .turning the corner, she saw daddy! But how could this be? Was she in heaven? No, this is Nibelheim. Even so, that was daddy like in his young pictures. So maybe she did have a chance for he family back! But where was mommy? Never mind, she could ask the people around…

* * *

Rage. Jenova was in rage. Mommy and daddy still not to be together? Shouldn't be? Never be? No! These people are not right. These people are bad. These people needed to be punished! Mommy and daddy… mommy and daddy were MENT TO BE!!!

It would be better if she were them… yes. She would be them. The world will be so much better if they all were me! Then mommy and daddy will have all the support they need and we will be a family again! All she needed to do was become them! It was easy!

* * *

Mommy and daddy didn't work out. maybe because she was too much and all over the place. So she'd stop that. So now she needed to hide. she needed to be known as somebody else but not really… ah! She'd be mother! mommy always said she would be a mother one day. So she would be Jenova, the mother. Mommy would be proud.

* * *

It's the lifestream. It keeps taking them away. she needed to find a way to get them back out of the life stream when it takes them so they can continue to chase each other. Because that's what couples do. Chase each other.

But the lifestream is bad. It doesn't care for mommy and daddy. The whole planet seems to be against mommy and daddy. The planet is bad. Bad stuff should go away. The planet should go away. Than mommy and daddy can get together without any problems!

* * *

Thank you daddy! Now that the bad people in Nibelheim are gone, you can go back to mommy now right? No wait, you must get rid of the planet first. Than nobody will be against you and mommy so you don't have to worry about anything!

Daddy…? What are you doing to mommy? Daddy? No. stop! DO NOT THROW MOMMY OFF!!!

* * *

Daddy? Wake up. Youre not supposed to die. Mommy was not supposed to do that but since you stabbed her its even. Anyway, go back and get mommy. Don't let anything stop you! Especially not the people or the planet!

* * *

Daddy you died again. Now get up. I got vessels to help you so you should do better now. Now go! Go and find mommy!

Lets all be a family again!

* * *

Cloud Strife. Sad, guilty, in pain. He was the savior of the planet. He was soft spoken and preferred to stay in silence. The planet loved him. Why wouldn't they all? He averted the apocalypse. Strong though silent. he had the character of pain. Regret, guilt, unforgivable. He was quite all rounded. Body, soul and mind.

Delivery boy of midgar. That was who he was. A fearsome warrior. A savior of the world.

He wanted to die. Each time he killed the silver haired, he killed a part of himddelf. Because they were connected. Not only by the alien, but also by love. And it hurt so much. He wanted to follow him to the lifestream. Be together forever. To be held and comb those soft silky tresses that he adored. But maybe…

He had never thought of it before and he hated himself for thinking it now… but maybe…

Maybe they just weren't meant to be.

* * *

Daddy. Wake up. Get mommy.

Now.

* * *

Tears slid from blue eyes. Maybe its better off this way. It just never works out. It never works out.

Not before, not after, so why would it now?

* * *

Sephiroth watched with stunned eyes.

Cloud…? No. Cloud, no. No. Cloud. No. Cloud! No!

You can't!

* * *

Daddy do something! Mommy no! daddy! Daddy, do some thing! Daddy! Hurry up! Daddy!

DO SOMETHING!!!

* * *

"Good bye Sephiroth." He whispered. "they were right. We should-… I should stop trying. It's just not meant to be…I'm sorry. Goodbye."

"You can't!"

Blue eyes looked around sharply. Did…? He just heard…no. he was just imagining it all. Tears flowed freely.

"You can't leave me" a whisper from behind.

Cloud slowly looked behind.

And blue clashed with green.

There my dear readers

The story, the tale

In which you may choose

if she succeeds or she fails

The tale of the parents

The tale of the child

The tale of all efforts

To reconcile

Mourn for the innocence

Mourn for the deed

Mourn for all her plans

Which have not succeed

Here fore this ending

The sorrow, the pain

Will it be a happy one?

Or will it all be in vain?

Owari

That's my story people! Hope you like it! Please review and share your thoughts on it to me! I'd be very grateful! The ending is yours to think about and choose. If you want it to be happy or sad. You think of the fates of these characters. Im not gonna tell you. If your happy, let it be good. If your not… well its up to you how you want to kill them.

Make this authoresses day! make a long praising review! or just tell me what you think of it.

Please?


	2. just explanations

Suboi airi here!

Re-reading this story, I noticed that there are some things that may be confusing to those who are just not me. So I'm here to clarify some details.

Basically, I'm making the whole cloud, sephiroth, jenova thing come together. I thought of questions like why cloud and sephiroth? I mean that Jenova can very well recreate an ancient that she has 'possessed' from a way way way long time ago, when she first crashed landed on gaia. Then I came up with this.

These explanations may just cut all romanticism that I have tried to create in the one-shot. I have warned you so beware. I am spilling it out very plainly. That way, those who read and don't understand, will now understand and will hopefully re-read it again this time understanding what I was trying to say and get the romanticism and everything that I have tried doing.

No 1) the female cloud was there because its currently in another gaia. I believe I explained in the before story talking. But I'm just going to repeat. How this happens is that, you know the saying that there is many worlds like ours but the only difference is that some things change like gender and personality or being somewhere else or making different decisions? In this one, the differences are the time and Cloud's gender. Pus its good for the story.

No 2) the poems are all made by me. Its basically saying that I'm going to tell you a story that might be different than what you usually think of when you think of the three, and to ask you to keep an open mind on the possibility of this story. And that not to judge a book by its cover (or in a comic I saw, don't judge a book by its movie) and telling you that in this story, they will split up.

No 3) just in case you got confused, the tantrum she was having was due to a knight she saved who made everyone think that he did the saving. I would get pissed if I did something and some one else took what I did as their own to add their own ego. Especially if we made a deal to settle things before that. Come on, who wouldn't be pissed?

No 4) you know some times you can communicate with someone else when you don't speak? Yeah, that's what was happening between them at the moment of their promise and when thy returned to each other.

No 5) I imagine sephiroth to never want to receive a hair cut and that cloud would be in mental pain if his hair were not spiky. Its just the way they are. So to put more romanticism in this, seph would never cut his hair and cloud would never change his hairstyle even if they were reborn over and over again was because they promised they wouldn't change. Ever. In my culture, before we are born we ourselves choose our attributes , parents, time of birth and physical features. That's why, because of the promise, the refused to change their hair each and every time thy were reborn.( although my culture doesn't believe in rebirth…)

No 6) jenova is a **child**. A child who believes her importance in this world is to bond her parents. That is her purpose and duty. To bond her parents. Plus she wants to have her family. Which child doesn't?

No 7) why do you think cloud was reborn as a guy? Coz he/she couldn't do a thing to save the one she cares about when she was a girl.

No 8) yes. Sephiroth got 'loved' I wouldn't say raped exactly… lets just think that somebody put an overdose of Viagra in his prison food.

No 9) sometimes, when you are very connected to somebody, you just know what is happening to them? like how parents just seem to know that you went to a party instead of the library even though you wiped out all the evidence? Or the way a girl can be doing her work and suddenly look up and say with sureness like no other that her guy just did something with another girl? Yeah. Cloud just knew that her husband got freaky with another and killed himself for it. ( repeat No. 7)

No 10) jenova killed cloud. A knife in the throat. Thinks that that isn't a confirmed way of bonding them and wants to ensure that they are properly bonded. Villagers disagree so she dislikes them. Crash landed in the gaia we know in ff7

No 11) the people there also didn't approve of seph/cloud and are discouraging them. She thinks that if everyone was encouraging of their relationship, they would bond the way they were supposed to so she infects the ancients and becomes them. In the cannon, jenova crashed in gaia and started to take the forms of the cetra. the cetra had no way who was killed and infected and thus controlled by jenova coz nothing would change about them. They then invoked the planet to fight off jenova.( somebody correct me if im wrong) so this is the reason jenova took control of the cetra.

No 12) the reason she calls herself mother. To hide away her identity and coz mommy would like her to be a mother.

No 13) why does jenova hate the lifestream? Coz it takes mommy and daddy away from each other of course! Remember, she is still a small child. Child talk still there.

No 14) in the cannon, (anime) after zack got beaten by seph in the mako reactor in Nibelheim, cloud runs up and stabs him. Sephiroth then stabs cloud and hangs him over the railing. ( sword in cloud, sword behind railing, cloud behind railing) clouds eyes glow, seph is shocked, cloud pulls the blade through him thus coming over the railing once more, sepg gets freaked, he cuts jenova's head off and jumps down the railing. ( if im wrong, someone pls tell me) so yeah, seph froze after dangling cloud over the railing coz jenova shouted at him not to giving cloud a chance to do what he did.

No 15) don't you think cloud strife was a sad case? Cloud has always loved seph. So when he was going to finally give up, jenova and seph panicked

No 16) basically the poem says that that's all im going to say and that you may feel sorry for the characters if you wish. And im just gonna repeat whats stated. The ending is yours to think about and choose. If you want it to be happy or sad. You think of the fates of these characters. Im not gonna tell you. If your happy, let it be good. If your not… well its up to you how you want to kill them.

If you still need clarifications, please feel free to ask me. It would make me very happy if you guys and gals would review so pls review 4 lil ol me!

Thx to my (*sobs)2 reviwers! I luv u! im glad you liked it!

Suboi Airi


End file.
